Delinquents
by SoniKai
Summary: Can't come up with a summary, but long story short Yoshiki becomes friends with someone determined to get him with Ayumi. WARNING: I'm not a good writer.
"Where is he?" Ayumi said in frustration. She had been waiting in front of the apartment door for sometime now, with no sign of the person she sought. Just as she was about to leave, he came around the corner. "Ah, hey Kishinuma-kun!" She immediately ran up to him.

Yoshiki was surprised to see her. "Huh, Shinozaki, What are you doing here?" He quickly glanced to the sky, there was barely any sunshine. "It's pretty late, shouldn't you be at home?"

"Oh, Well...um…" She looked at her feet. "Can we go inside first?"

Yoshiki looked at her skeptically, but saw no reason to deny her request. "Sure"

...

Ayumi put her cup of tea down. Yoshiki studied her for a second. "So, Shinozaki what did you wanna talk about?"

At his question Ayumi stared at the floor, her cheeks gained a red color. "Well, I wanted to tell you that I love you."

* * *

A raven haired girl stared at the Sheet of paper in front of her. "No, that feels too forced." She leaned back in her chair and scratched her head. "I doubt the class rep would just come out and say it like that."

A knock came to her door and a slightly younger girl walked in. "Onee-chan, Nico-chan is waiting for you." Her sister didn't move. "Onee-chan, you know she doesn't like it when you stay up late."

"Okay, Nagi-chan, I'm going." She turned away from her desk. She followed her sister out the door, but took one last look at the paper. "I guess, I can get some inspiration at school tomorrow."

* * *

The raven haired girl walked through the hall of her school ignoring most of the happenings of her fellow classmates including a blonde girl that sought her for a fight. When she entered her class she immediately saw one of the subjects of her " _fanfictions_ ". Shinozaki Ayumi, a short girl with her hair tied into pigtails, she had gained a reputation as _"The horror class rep of 2-9"_. She stared at her for a bit before going to seat herself.

Ayumi seemed to have noticed as she called to her. "Seikatsune-san, did you need something?" Seikatsune simply responded by shaking her head and sitting down. Ayumi return to her previous activities.

A bit before class started a boy had somewhat calmly walked in, the second subject of the girl " _fanfictions_ ". Kishinuma Yoshiki, he was a rather tall boy with bleached hair and grey eyes. He moved to sit down, but was stopped by Ayumi, who started to lecture him on coming to class on time.

Seikatsune had actually known Yoshiki back in her delinquent days. While the two had never really been friends got along just fine, give or take a couple of fights.

Seikatsune smirked as she watched the two. She was a rather quiet girl who didn't have many friends in this school, so she often spent her free time watching her classmates, and at some point during this year she had started to " _Ship_ " these two after watching the way they interacted with one another. It was obvious to anyone who observes them that Yoshiki had a thing for Ayumi. Though it was hard to tell, Seikatsune believed Ayumi liked Yoshiki deep down inside. There were just two thing keeping them apart. The first was Yoshiki's past, the second was…

At that moment, a brunette boy came bursting through the door in a panic, while apologize for being late. The moment Seikatsune saw him her smirk turned to a frown as she knew what came next. Ayumi walked up to the boy, but rather than scolded the boy like she had Yoshiki, she told him it was okay and mistakes happened. Seikatsune looked at Yoshiki who had a deflated expression.

The boy was Mochida Satoshi, he was Yoshiki's best friend and the boy Ayumi had a crush on. He was the the second thing keeping them apart. Seikatsune hated the boy slightly because of this fact. She felt that if he was out of the way or just displaced a bit, Ayumi and Yoshiki could actually start a relationship, but what could she do, push them together, as if. She wasn't their friends, she was just a classmate with a weird hobby.

She looked away from them and pulled out a necklace with a butterfly shaped jewel. "I guess I can just hope something happens." She put the jewelry away as the lesson started unaware of the eyes that watched her curiously.

* * *

When the school day ended, the raven haired girl had been thinking to herself as she walked through the halls. _"Why do I even care so much about them? I'm not even apart of their lives and vice versa."_

 _THUMP_

She was brought out of her thoughts as a classmate crashed into her. She managed to regain balance before she fell. The male student that ran into her muttered a quick apology, but didn't slow down as he sped off towards his destination. To a bystander she seemed to not care, but on the inside she felt like chasing after the guy and teaching him some manners. The girl sighed to herself. "No, I promised her I'd leave that lifestyle behind me." She reached into her pocket for the jewelry she carried around, as it always calmed her down.

She however found that her pocket was empty, " _Huh, but where-"_ A thought then crossed her, that boy sure seemed in a hurry to get away from her. Everyone in close proximity to her suddenly grew fearful, as Seikatsune felt her sense of calm be replaced with rage.

* * *

In the courtyard, the boy meet with his friends. "Hey guy, Check out what I got?" He pulled out the necklace he had swiped from Seikatsune. His friends eyed the piece of jewelry.

"Looks way to expensive for you to afford Piko, so where'd you get it from?" One boy with dyed pink hair asked.

"I got it off Seikatsune." The boy said proudly. His friends gave signs of amusement.

"In that case let's keep it, it's not like that bitch will miss it." Said a blonde girl as she snatched the necklace from his hands.

"What's wrong, Rin? Did she kick your ass again." One boy teased the blonde.

"As if, the bitch ignored me when I was talking to her. Ass thinks that just because she's a "former delinquent" she's better that u-"

 **THUMP**

The courtyard went silent as the front doors burst open. There stood Seikatsune, taking deep breaths as she scanned the area. The students closest to her felt her malice and ill intent for whoever she sought. The group of friends felt a chill run up their spines as her gaze came upon them. Normally they would just gang up on her, but when Seikatsune was angry she could fight off multiple assailants all at once with pure rage allowing her to ignore any pain. So, to stay and fight would be unwise. The moment she sprinted towards them, they chose to flee. Thankfully for them Seikatsune would have to go through a large crowd first. She would lose too much time and they could get away.

Seikatsune knew they were trying to take advantage of the crowd, and most of the people in her way wouldn't move fast enough. **"Stop them, they took it!"** Seikatsune yelled, but no one made an attempt to aid her. _"No one."_ Most of the students chose to ignore her, while others were to scared to assist her, all just because she was once a feared delinquent. _"This is why I hate others so much."_

* * *

Yoshiki was barely out the front gate, when there was a sudden noise and he caught sight of Seikatsune. He looked at the same group of friends as the girl. He had overheard snippets of their conversation, so he knew what she was after. As the group ran in his direction, he could hear Seikatsune's plea and saw the same results.

He and Seikatsune were never friends, as delinquents they had merely not annoyed each other enough to warrant a fight. But, he sympathize with the girl, after all people never forget that you were a delinquent. He reached out and grabbed the blonde as she ran pass him.

As, Rin was running she was suddenly grabbed by Yoshiki. "The hell, you bastard let me go." She attempted to struggle against his grip, but he was to strong. She looked around for her friends, but they were all gone. _"Damn it!"_

The blonde squirmed in his grip. She wasn't very strong, and her friends were long gone. "Give Seikatsune-san, whatever you stole first." He said in voice that was not to be taken lightly.

Rin was about to retaliate when she noticed Seikatsune was right next to them. She weighed her options, she could hold her ground and get pummeled or she could wound her pride and run away, she opted for the latter. "Fine just let me go."

Seikatsune was relieved when Yoshiki intervened. _"How fitting, that a fellow former delinquent should come to my aid, and of all people Kishinuma-San."_ As she caught up to the two she felt ready to subject the girl to her fury. When, on Yoshiki's command the girl released the trinket. She immediately dropped to grab it , as Yoshiki released the girl. She gave a sigh of relief as she caught it.

Yoshiki released the blonde, and watched as Seikatsune fell on her belly in her desperation to get her trinket. _"Guess that thing's something more to her."_ He thought as relief washed over her. Yoshiki bent down and held his hand out to help Seikatsune up.

Seikatsune was surprised by his gesture. At first she simply stared at him, but she eventually (and hesitantly) took his hand.

"You okay, Seikatsune-san?" He asked as he pulled her up.

Dusting herself off a bit, she replied, "Yeah, just lost my cool for a second. Thank you, Kishinuma-san."

"Don't mention it." With nothing more to say Yoshiki felt it was time to take his leave. "Well, see you around."

The raven haired girl watched as he turned to leave, a question burned her stomach. So, without thinking she opened her mouth, "Wait." He halted his movement and faced her again. "Why did you help me? I mean we were never interacted much, and use to get into fight for little to no reason, so your help was kind of unexpected."

"Well, it seemed really important to you, and it wouldn't sit well on my conscience to sit by and watch as someone ran off with it." He replied, leaving out the part about how it was probably something Ayumi would approve of.

Seikatsune smiled at his response, "Well then, as a sign of my thanks allow me to invite you to dinner."

Yoshiki was surprised by her offer, "You don't have to." He replied.

Though normally Seikatsune would leave it at a "no" She felt that this was her chance to become friends with Yoshiki and hopefully get him and Ayumi together. "Kishinuma-San, It's in my family honor to repay someone for their act of kindness," that was a lie her honor didn't obligated her to repay him for simply one act of kindness, but he didn't need to know that, "So, I can't take no as an answer." She gave him a Stern look.

Yoshiki scratched the back of his head as she brought up her "honor". _"Well, I don't have any work today."_ "Fine, you win." He said in defeat. She nodded her head and motivated for him to follow her.

* * *

 _Earlier that day…_

Ayumi sat down in her seat as the lesson began, but she could hardly focus as guilt weighed down her heart. _"Why am I always like this? I was just suppose to ask him a simple question, but instead I scolded him. To make matters worse I was all kind and sympathetic to Mochida-kun, for the exact same reason."_

A few weeks ago, after a certain incident she had come to developfeelings for Yoshiki. As time passed these feelings had grow, and soon replaced old feelings for Satoshi. Despite that she still treated him poorly, and would fall back on her old habit of being kind to Satoshi. She blamed this on how suddenly her feelings had changed.

She turned her head and eyed Yoshiki. Even though his facial expression gave little away, his eyes seemed hurt. _"I should apologize when I get the chance."_

* * *

As the final bell rang Ayumi quickly packed her things. She tried to get Yoshiki's attention, "Kishinum-" but someone stepped in front of her.

"Hey, class rep. I needed to talk to you about something?"

Ayumi almost wanted to tell him to move, but she was the class rep she was to set a good example. "Sure." She glanced over behind the boy and saw Yoshiki leave. She could talk to him anytime, but she was worried she'd lose the determination she had right now. "But I'm kind of in a hurry so it will have to be quick."

The boy nodded his head in confirmation. He made a quick glance around the room to make sure no one was there. "Your good friends with Kishinuma-San, right?"

Ayumi blushed a bit. "Yes, we're good friends." _"Though I'd like to be more, if only I could get there."_ That thought made Ayumi blush even more. "Why do you ask?

The boy leaned back against a wall. He looked out the window as if to gather his thoughts. "Well, my little sister has a crush on him, and she was hoping you'd be willing to put in a good word for her?"

"No!" She shouted unintentionally. " _Crap"_ The boy eyed her, most likely confused by her sudden outcry. Ayumi composed herself. "It's just that, that kind of thing doesn't work well on Kishinuma-kun. She'd be better off just talking to him." though she said this calmly on the inside she was cursing his sister. She wanted to claim he wasn't interested or he was already seeing someone, but she had no right to deny Yoshiki a relationship with anyone. No matter how much she hated the thought.

The boy sighed "Yeah, that's what I tried to tell her. Well, see you class rep." With a smile the boy quickly left.

Ayumi followed shortly afterwards, but hung her head in defeat. The conversation had took longer that expected Yoshiki was probably gone by now. Well, there was always tomorrow. She heard a ruckus downstairs. _"Probably just some trouble makers."_

* * *

Outside Ayumi was greeted by a strange sight. Yoshiki was talking to Seikatsune. She had never seen the two interact much before. Before they would always be fighting for one reason or another. As their conversation ended Seikatsune turned around and motioned for Yoshiki to follow her which he did. Ayumi felt her heart constant itself as they walked away from the school. _"What was that are they-"_ Her heart suddenly began to ache. _"Wait, there's nothing to suggest that their together. Beside Kishinuma-kun can have female friends. I shouldn't just jump to conclusions."_ She looked in the direction the two had gone, but they were nowhere in sight. _"Again I let him slip away. Ah, well, I'm just going to have to talk to him tomorrow."_ With that she started to walk back home.


End file.
